Two major devices are available which develop abdominal muscles. One of the devices is a slant board or bench and the other is an abdominal rocker. Each of the devices has advantages and has drawbacks. The slant board has no neck support, provides no rocking action and has no arm or hand support and the exercise is not done on a horizontal surface. The rocker is done on a horizontal surface and has no angle adjustability to add resistance from gravity. The rocker also has no padding beneath the user, no place to anchor the feet and is prone to lateral or side to side instability.